


a single man

by rubeinlove



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubeinlove/pseuds/rubeinlove
Summary: Neil與他重要的一天。
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	a single man

**Author's Note:**

> 尼爾單箭頭，超級碎碎念的一篇。

Neil準時在8點30分睜開眼睛，和明天一樣。

他跳下床，做了十個伏地挺身，然後再十個。他討厭健身，程度差不多和對老電影的喜愛相當，但那個把引體向上當吃飯喝水的總指揮官老絮絮叨叨要他多練身體，更何況這無論如何都是打發時間的一種方式。物理學告訴他時間是相對的，但沒告訴他，當人孤獨的在軸線上逆流而行，每分每秒都像是絕對的重量壓在他身上。

今天則是絕對重要的一天。Neil沖了澡，看向鏡子的時候提醒自己記得不要看起來那麼絕望。暗無天日的生活讓他看起來既蒼白又脆弱，簡直活像個吸血鬼。然後他吃了一點東西。艾西妮號上的伙食還挺不錯，只是都有點放過一陣子的感覺。他們並不常靠岸，補給都從小船上送來，人員也是。Neil有時會想著哪艘船上有他們的總指揮官。

不過今天不會有。

Neil還是戴著氧氣罩上到甲板吹吹海風，雖然這能算吹風嗎——Neil不知道是外在世界逆著來的自然現象比較奇怪，還是到現在仍無法習慣的自己更怪一些。Wheeler中校和他打了招呼，照慣例問他要不要做瑜伽。本來Neil也想照慣例婉拒的，但他聽見自己說了「好啊。」

兩人同時都有點嚇到。不過一小時後汗涔涔的Neil承認，把自己的身體折成沒想像過的角度其實感覺還蠻好的，而且誰知道呢，搞不好過去會用到這些技巧也說不定。唯一的問題是Wheeler不停要他放空冥想，但他腦中始終有一個男人。他答應她之後會再來。

Ives走過他旁邊，提醒他記得去靶場例行練習。Neil屬於那種扣扳機幾乎不會遲疑的人。他冷靜、果斷、俐落，挑選裝備直覺敏銳，控場能力也很好。非常不像學者。當時聽到Ives的評價，Niel忍不住問了一句：「這樣說來我是不是去搶銀行比待在中情局好賺？」招募他的男人那時也在觀看訓練，聽到這句話笑了出來，然後回應他：「對，你最好再考慮看看，而且搶銀行會讓你紅，我們這行可不會。」

Neil當然還是留下來了。他甚至也不確定自己有沒有考慮。

Neil看了看錶，想著就是此刻。幾千公里之外，有個剛畢業沒多久、不知道自己要做什麼所以在路上閒晃的男孩，被一個穿著要價不斐訂製西裝的年長男人攔下來。他會被約去喝杯咖啡，而出於他自己也不清楚的原因，他會答應。還沒發生的都是回憶了。

接下來男孩會幾乎是目瞪口呆的聽男人介紹中情局、機密任務、需要物理學專家什麼的。當然他是再後來一些才真正接觸到TENET，咖啡廳裡的他心情還只大概介於「超酷」和「終於找到工作了」之間。

黑白片裡的男人扯掉假髮，大喊：「我是男人！」另一個掌舵的男人笑著回：「沒有人是完美的。」終幕的字卡落下。Neil想起自己沒有去處的感情，可能只有電影裡的角色可以這樣輕描淡寫吧。Neil最深處的渴望永遠壓抑著。也不是說他有多不滿足，他和他老闆的情誼在一次次的任務和訓練中堆疊起來，無人能敵，只是Neil跨過了某條線，而他沒有。

他突然想起來一件小事。那時候他百思不得其解，但旋即就忘記了。

認識神祕的中情局男子過後兩週，Neil收拾行李準備飛往遙遠的維吉尼亞州。他在整理電子信箱時發現寄件備份匣裡躺著一封奇怪的信。他點擊開，寄件時間是幾天前但他毫無印象，收件地址他也不認得。信裡只有短短兩句話：

這就是我們美好友情的開始。保重。

 _啊_ 。多年後的Neil，逆行時間前去執行任務的Neil，終於跨過他們相識那條鴻溝的Neil，打開了他的電子信箱。他知道自己要寫什麼樣的信給誰了。然後剩下的都再無關係。


End file.
